A. Field
The invention relates to Air Diffuser used in the air conditioning system. More particularly an air diffuser having multiple cones which can be fitted or dismantle easily in the air ducting arrangement.
B. Related Art
The conventional air diffusers are difficult to be fitted with the air ducting installation and dismantling is difficult requires lot of man power and downtime.
Therefore there is a need to develop an air diffuser which can fitted or dismantle easily and is suited to any shape or size of air ducting arrangement.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an air diffuser with multiple cones which is easy to be fitted or dismantle with any type of air ducting arrangements.
The another object of this invention is to provide single piece cone fitted one above the other with fitting arrangement which is fitted with the air ducting arrangement easily and dismantling like way are easy.
The still another object of this invention is to provide fitting arrangement which is simple and easy to manipulate.